When Dragons Dance
by DracosxLioness
Summary: 1st fic starts out dark, gets better Rated M 4 future scenes. hermione has some troubles at home w her uncle & her parents are away..draco is lonely..they each find an unknown friend... R&R!
1. Troubled

Chapter 1- Troubled

Troubled. That's what Hermione was. That was the only way to describe it. When Hermione had gotten home from Hogwarts 4weeks ago her parents had been there for 3 days, then left on a business trip, leaving her under the care of her mum's older brother Paul, her uncle-who was living with them- for the entire summer. He had to move in with them because he had just lost his job. Hermione Jane Granger, known generally as Maya or Mione to her friends, had been miserable the whole summer. The fight she had with her two best friends Ron and Harry still plagued her mind. Of course, Ron and Harry sided together and left Hermione. That alone made her, well……alone. They had been her only correspondents through owl, and she didn't really have any other friends. Oh sure there were a few others at Hogwarts, and there was always Ginny. But she had been afraid to owl Ginny because she just knew that she would side with her brother and her long time crush Harry.

Hermione's misery wasn't helped with her parent departure and was made worse by her uncle Paul, much worse.

Her uncle came home drunk just two days after her parents left. She heard him stumble up the stairs, cursing as he hit something. Hermione got out of bed to help him, but her actions were repaid by a fierce backhand to her left cheek. She fell back into her room and looked a her uncle shocked. He came at her sneering, calling her a bitch, thinking she was better than him, then forcefully restrained her on her bed as preceded to violently rape and abuse her, afterwards leaving and going back out drinking. After that she hadn't been the same. In the days that followed she was beaten every day, and molested at least every other. The beatings were worse and rougher when she talked back or he if found something she did "wrong.'' Sometimes it was so bad she became unconscious, waking up in pain hours later.

In spite of the never ending bruises, cuts, injuries (and not to mention nightmares that robbed her of sleep); underneath she was a beautiful girl, with a beautiful mind and a beautiful heart. She had changed over the summer. Whenever her uncle wasn't home, which thankfully was often, she worked out, determined to come back to school a different girl not the shy bookworm everyone had known. She was 5' 1" tall; long- down past her shoulders-, silky, and slightly wavy light brown hair hair; soft honey-brown eyes and a flashing white smile. As to her body she was lean, fit, tanned, strong, and muscular but still feminine; long smooth legs, and slim arms; and- as most neighborhood guys noticed when she went walking- she had developed nice curves. She had gotten a nice amount of spending money from her parents for new clothes, and she had chosen ones that fit and showed off her figure. Along with the clothes came a little make-up, not much, but some eyeliner and mascara, some natural shades of eye shadow, and some gloss. Hermione also had one thing that no one knew about but her once-friend Ginny…a tattoo. She and Ginny had gone and gotten tattoos together last Christmas break, and hadn't told anyone, at least Hermione hadn't, and not even her uncle knew about it because all he ever saw of her was her front. Hermione had a beautiful dragon on her right shoulder that shimmered different colors, a lot of the times with her mood. She had chosen a dragon because she had always found them fascinating creatures.

While Hermione had spent the summer with good looks, that had never helped her when it came to her uncle, who still used her as his play thing. She had all this pent up frustration that she dealt with somewhat by working out, and part of her daily workout was…dancing. Hermione had always loved to dance since she was little, and she was quite good. She loved the fact that it, like music, could express any kind of mood and feeling, she often got lost in her dancing even if it was only for a few hours each day. But, despite her working out some of her anger, there was always some lurking in the back of her mind, and sometimes it felt like it gave her a strange supporting strength to draw upon… "almost like magic, but impossible" she mused to herself once. Her anger was at many things, her uncle, Harry and Ron, her overall lack of friends and respect, hate for Voldemort and his death eaters for attacking and killing, and even some anger towards her never-ending rivals the Slytherins back at Hogwarts.

Hermione had never felt so angry and alone in her life. Her only friend now was her beautiful bright white owl Moon, who would perch on her shoulder whenever she was alone in the house, and whom she was softly petting now.

She made a decision, went to her desk and took out parchment and a quill, and began to write…

_Somebody,  
I'm so angry. My friends have ditched me, my parents are gone for the summer, and I feel so alone. My parents have left me with my less than capable uncle. I can't be around him anymore. Please someone, I need someone to talk to. I will say that I am a 17 year old girl going back to school in September. But please… I need someone's help, please…_

_Mystery- for I don't know why all theses troubles are with me.  
p.s. to whoever receives this letter, my owl's name is Moon. Send any reply with her. _

Hermione sealed the letter and took Moon off her shoulder. Tying the letter to her led, she told her owl, "find someone who will understand. I don't know if you can, by try girl…please." She sent Moon off, wishing for the best, and tiredly looked at her clock. It was 3:45 in the morning.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Across the countryside there was a house, a mansion, and in that mansion there was a lavish bedroom. In that bedroom lay a boy, trying to fall asleep. This boy was 6'3", and every inch was nicely tanned and muscular, giving the boy strength, speed and agility in anything he did, especially his favorite sport, Quidditch. Quidditch and boxing were the main things that kept him in shape and gave him a toned six-pack and muscular arms. He had long, silky blond hair, icy-silver blue eyes that captured you in seconds, and held you captive till he released you. He wore casual clothes that still showed off his masculine body, and it was a rare thing for him to walk down the street and not have every young female turn her eyes on him, even some that were a few years older then he. The only other distinguishing feature was often hidden by his clothes…it was a tattoo on his left shoulder of a dragon which simmered different colors, including to his mood. He had gotten it in 6th year with his best friend Blaise, who had gotten a wolf. He had chosen the dragon because it matched the Latin root for is name. Draconis dragon. His name was Draco Malfoy.

Draco had tried to fall asleep several times. He had gone out flying for a few hours earlier that day, but it had not done much, so he proceeded to go to his gym and workout and box, which helped some more, but he still was barely tired. Then he figured it out… dancing. With dancing there were no limits. He'd to go to clubs almost every night. He danced the hours away at a club, many beautiful girls around him, and he smirked because he knew why he was the guy all the girls wanted to dance with. It had something to do with his reputation at school as the Slytherin Sex God. It also helped get him away from his empty house (his mother was a happy but quiet and not one to exert herself often) and Pansy-he shuddered to think of her attempts to seduce him since 4th year. Sure she was a good shag, but still, that's all he needed from her. So Draco danced and danced and danced some more before he apparated back home. He stripped down to his boxers and lay in bed, looking at his alarm clock… It was 4.00am.

_TapTapTap_. Draco wearily opened an eye at the clock. 4:30 it read. _TapTapTap_. He grumbled to himself and began looking around his room for the cause of the offending noise. _TapTapTap_. He finally looked at his balcony and saw a white owl perched on the edge tapping on his window. He wondered who would send him a letter at this hour of the morning. He let it in, watching as it swooped into his room and landed on the extra perch in his room, next to his black owl Midnight, who eyed this new owl with-surprisingly- what seemed like great fondness. The owl flew to the perch, then flew back over to him and poised itself on his shoulder. He gingerly stroked it and it hooted softly. He untied the letter and set the owl back on the spare perch next to Midnight. He opened the letter and read...

_Somebody,  
I'm so angry. My friends have ditched me, my parents are gone for the summer, and I feel so alone. My parents have left me with my less than capable uncle. I can't be around him anymore. Please someone, I need someone to talk to. I will say that I am a 17 year old girl going back to school in September. But please… I need someone's help, please…_

_Mystery- for I don't know why all theses troubles are with me.  
p.s. to whoever receives this letter, my owl's name is Moon. Send any reply with her._

This letter intrigued him. This distressed lonely girl was longing for someone to talk to, just like him. His mom didn't do anything much and his best mate Blaise had been gone for almost the whole summer. He looked at the letter once again and decided to respond to this girl, whoever she was, thinking that he might have someone to talk to. He pulled a quill and parchment to him, and began to write…

_Mystery, I'm sorry that you have troubles at home. If it's any consolation so do I. My horrible father is gone, which is good, but my mother was somewhat damaged by him and doesn't really know what to do with herself. Not to mention my best mate is gone for the entire summer. Why did your friends ditch you? Some friends they are. What's wrong at home with your uncle? You can tell me. I want to help you, and I want to be your friend. I'm a 17 year old wizard, and I know you're a witch because of your owl. My owl who will have brought this too you, his name is Midnight. What school do you go to? I go to Hogwarts. _

_Write back_

_Silence- for my life is now too quiet_

Draco sealed his letter and called Moon and Midnight to him. Moon perched on his left shoulder and Midnight on his right. As he tied the letter to Midnight's leg he smiled a little to himself because it seemed that Moon had won over his owl, and Midnight was notoriously hard to make friends with. He sent them off together and climbed back into bed, and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep; glad that his summer was becoming better at last.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione groaned painfully. Her uncle had just come up to "visit" her, and he had left a few minutes ago. He did not, however, leave her alone. He left her with 3 broken ribs, a bloody nose, sprained left wrist, a right black eye, a slashed left leg-he had cut her entire leg down the side many times with his pocket knife-, many other numerous cuts and bruises, and this time many bloody abrasions in and around her vagina and thighs. She painfully crawled from her bedroom floor to the bathroom, turned on the hot shower, and stepped into the water, trying not to scream as her injuries were doused in hot water. She needent have taken off her clothes, for her uncle had already done that. After standing in the shower for over a good hour her pain seemed to lessen a little, as well as the stiffness, and she stepped out and dried herself off. Hermione preformed wand less healing magic on all of her open cuts and slashes, somewhat healing the bruises, and she tried to mend her sprained wrist and broken ribs, but could not do much there. She gently laid herself on her bed and closed her eyes, but opened them when no more then 5 minutes later she heard a swooshing noise. She looked and saw her Moon followed by a handsome sleek black owl bearing a letter! Frantically she jumped up, moaning because she had forgotten her injuries, and approached her desk where the owls were and took the letter from the black owl with fingers that trembled. She gave them each a treat as she opened the letter and read…

_Mystery, I'm sorry that you have troubles at home. If it's any consolation so do I. My horrible father is gone, which is good, but my mother was somewhat damaged by him and doesn't really know what to do with herself. Not to mention my best mate is gone for the entire summer. Why did your friends ditch you? Some friends they are. What's wrong at home with your uncle? You can tell me. I want to help you, and I want to be your friend. I'm a 17 year old wizard, and I know you're a witch because of your owl. My owl who will have brought this too you, his name is Midnight. What school do you go to? I go to Hogwarts. _

_Write back_

_Silence- for my life is now too quiet_

As she read Hermione was somewhat impressed by the neat slightly slanted handwriting. She concluded that this person was neat and organized, for that was what she found in people with neat handwriting. A tear rolled down her cheek because of what she read. I want to be your friend. She had someone that would listen and help her, and that was something she'd been longing for all summer. She was a little curious as to who this person, he must be someone she knows, he was in her year at Hogwarts, and it sounded as if he hadn't had the best summer either.

Hermione turned to Moon and stroked her lovingly, if it wasn't for her Hermione wouldn't have had anyone to talk to, and she was greatly thankful. She put the letter under a loose floorboard under her bed, and as she closed it up she heard her uncle come up the stairs. All she could think was…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

dun dun dunnn……lol. my first chapter of my first fic! what'd ya think! sorry for the cliffy, couldn't help it :grins: reviews would be appreciated with any suggestions.

much love!

goldenlioness1102


	2. One Hot Dance

Chapter 2- One Hot Dance

"please not again"…

'' fuck" Hermione said, hearing her uncle come up the steps. She told Moon to take Midnight and leave for a while. Moon obeyed, as well as understood the reasons why her companion had to send her out, for it had happened before many-a-time. She explained to Darkness as they flew out Hermione's window and balcony…

Not a second after Moon and Midnight had left Hermione's uncle came into her room. She begged him, down on her knees, "Please! Have a heart Paul. Was I not good enough for you before? Please, not again!" Her uncle stood there and told her to hush.

"Actually child I'm feeling very generous tonight and you've been so good recently :he smirked, she shuddered: that I decided you can go out for the night while I go see my buddies. But I want you home by the time I'm up for breakfast, cause you're cooking you hear?"

"Yes Paul, thank you."

"Damn right" he said, smirked, and turned and left her kneeling on the floor in relief.

Hermione heard her uncle drive off and she went into the bathroom to take another hot shower, and this time she even more carefully scrubbed every inch of herself and washed every hair. When she stepped out and looked at herself in her full-length mirror she realized that despite her certain…circumstances…she really was a Beauty, and she actually smirked to herself, surprised that she could make anything resembling a smile since it had been so long since she had done so. She began to get ready for what she didn't know would be a night to remember…

Hermione put the strongest concealing charms she could in her injuries which would allow them to be invisible for 12 hours. She went through her closet trying to pick out a very flattering and teasing outfit that would attract whichever guys wouldn't pay attention to her unless she was in that outfit. She chose her somewhat thin black shirt with silver designs that clung to her form and cleavage and showed off her nice flat stomach, her dark blue low-rise tight-fit jeans, and to go under her jeans her 3inch heel knee-high black leather boots. She blow dried her hair so that it was not only its normal silky-softness but also straight not wavy. She put on mascara and eyeliner to emphasize her large honey eyes, and some very dark shimmering silver eye shadow that if you looked at it a certain way it almost looked black or green before going back to silver. She finished it all off with some clear fruity lip-gloss and then went downstairs, left the house, locked the door, and apparated to outside a club.

She hadn't really thought of a specific club, just thought of any club with lots of music, dancing, hot guys, drinks, and special lights. This caused her to end up at a pub called The Green Dragon. She raised an eyebrow at the sign, for on it was the same symbol as her tattoo, but this dragon only turned different shades of green.

She went inside and the darkness and the noise and sight of many people dancing elated her. She loved the flashing lights that roved, meaning that you couldn't see anyone's face, just the outline of their body, and what you could feel if you were dancing. She could now mingle with wizards and muggles alike, and for once this summer, she could have fun.

Hermione didn't hesitate as she walked straight onto the dance floor and into a group of dancing guys. She smiled a little to herself because it seemed she always had more then a few partners that changed many times in each dance. It was almost as if every guy in the club was out to dance with her, which for all she knew might've been true, and it certainly wouldn't have surprised her. Hermione let her body sway in time with the music, bumping and grinding and –she knew- turning the guys she was dancing with on. She giggled quietly and surprised herself because it had been so long since she had laughed or been happy; it seemed like an eternity to her. She finally sat out for a few songs at the bar, she just needed a short breather. She got a beer (a/n yes beer!) and watched. She loved how the lighting made it impossible to see who you were dancing with, it made the dancing more sensual; it increased the intensity of the physical feeling while dancing. Hermione finished her beer then got back up and immediately was surrounded by guys on the dance floor, unaware of the pair of eyes that found and watched her when she began her dancing again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco had been restless ever since he had sent Midnight off with his letter to the mystery girl (oops no pun on pen names intended intended there). He hoped she'd write back soon; he wanted to talk to her and tell and ask her so much. He felt a small sense of contentment now, and was simply…happy…at having someone to talk to after all this time. Draco decided he was gong to release some stress and emotion by going out to a club and dancing the night away (cheesy I know :P). He had never told anyone but his best friend Blaise that he loved to dance, and he and Blaise had often gone to clubs together in 5th and 6th year during the summers and whenever they could sneak out of school at night (a/n what bad boys they are:P). He thought this one of the only few reasons he remained sane.

Draco took a shower and went to his closet. He picked out a dark blue shirt with silver designs that showed off his masculinity, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black combat boots (to go under not over the jeans). He dried his hair, put on a long silver chain necklace, and finished with a green gemstone ring set in silver. He left a note for a house elf saying that he would be gone for the night.

Draco apparated outside The Green Dragon, his favorite club, which he went to at least 4 times a week if not more. However for some reason he hadn't been there in a week. He looked at the sign and smiled, for it was so similar to his tattoo. He was excited because he hadn't been out to dance in so long, and he had normally been going to a club every night of vacation since it started. As he entered the club and began to dance, he smirked the famous Malfoy smirk as he was immediately swarmed over by excited girls that could tell even in the warped lighting that he was good looking. I mean, who wouldn't know that Draco Malfoy was hot? (a/n isn't he such a pompous ass? but a hot ass none the less. :P ) He bumped and ground to the music, aware that he was constantly surrounded by at least several giggling girls. He thought some were ok, but many he thought looked like (from what he saw) that they were trying to hard to be pretty; but he was to absorbed in the dancing to care much. He danced for a few hours then sat out and went to the bar where his friend the bartender -who was a wizard that had known him for years)- worked and got a firewhiskey. He downed it in no time and was getting ready to go back out on the dance floor when he paused and asked his friend the time. 11:30. He'd been there for 3 hours or so.

He stood up and that's when he caught sight of a girl dancing in the middle of a crowd of guys, and from what he saw she was beautiful and danced really well. Draco was suddenly overcome with a sting urge to go and dance with her. He knew she had been there about as long as he had because he realized he had glimpsed her walking in before he did. He walked across the floor towards the group of eager looking guys surrounding this girl…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione had absorbed herself in the dancing. Watching the guys dancing with her made the corners of her mouth twitch up. She knew that barely a few of them were decent, most seemed like they were trying to hard to be "hip", but as long as she got to dance she didn't care.

She was getting lost in the music when she let out a small gasp as a pair of strong arms encircled her slender waist, which no guy had done that night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When she gasped, he thought that he might have surprised her and worried she might push him away. But it was all her could do to keep from gasping himself because as his arms slid around her his arms touched the soft skin of her flat stomach, and a shock ran through him. (her shirt, which was already somewhat a belly shirt, had ridden up slightly from all of her vigorous dancing)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Her body was tingling when this guys fingers touched the skin of her stomach, and a fire raced through her veins. And little did she know that her partner had experienced something similar.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They danced song after song after song, neither wanting their partner to become another's, neither letting the other get taken away. Their bodies swayed to the rhythm of the music, perfectly in sync with one another. It was as if they could read each other's minds and predict their partner's moves before they made them. They were bumping and grinding in a fierce, almost competitive way, almost as is trying to see who was better. Really though, they were caught up in the moments so much that they didn't notice the number of people watching them, amazed, as the battle raged on.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After a while Hermione and Draco both realized that their partner was very turned on by them, and each smirked to themselves, but then they also realized that they were very turned on by their partner as well.

Hermione spun around suddenly, deciding that she wanted to mess with this guy, acting like she was going to leave him. She looked at his face and it was all she could do to keep from laughing at his expression as she repositioned herself her back to his front.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco about had a heart attack when the girl suddenly spun out of his arms and he thought she was going to leave. He didn't know why but he wanted her to stay. But then she slid back into position and he could've sworn he thought he saw her smirk. She was messing with him! And no one messes with Draco without getting it back. He decided on what he was going to do to play with her mind and torment her. He ran his hands up and down her body and arms; felling her shiver; and he began to rub circles with his fingers as he ran his hands over her stomach, hips, legs, arms, and neck. He smirked. He knew she was turned on, and he knew this was sheer torture for her, but he didn't expect what she did next.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It took all the strength Hermione had to keep herself from moaning as the guy she was dancing with ran his hands along her body and made circles with his fingers. She couldn't suppress a shiver of pleasure however, and their dance intensified even more. Hermione was started to get really turned on, and she realized that he was giving her payback for her trick. Well two can play at that game, she thought. She smiled devilishly as she out of nowhere slid down his body and very slowly came up, dragging her hands upwards and never faltering in her grinding motions. She felt his "excitement" as she did this increase, especially as she eased herself up slowly. She paused momentarily at his crotch even so often and gave it an extra bump, and she felt his hardness and smirked, as she had done a lot that night. As she dragged her hands and nails up his legs for slowly added torture she finally ran them behind her head onto his back (they were so close she wouldn't have been able to feel his chest with her hands, but through their sweaty clothes she felt his hardened muscles and was turned on more herself) she heard him moan. Hermione was winning, if one could call it that.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco was in shock. How did this girl know how to get to him so easily? He tried and failed to suppress a moan as she ran down and up his body. Suddenly, she spun. She went so fast that if he hadn't been paying attention he wouldn't have known she had changed positions. Now she was front to front with him, her arms around his neck, not looking into his eyes. But he saw her smirk, and decided she was a devilish little thing. "She's gona get it now." Draco made the decision to play her slide trick back on her, and he dropped so fast her arms dropped to her sides, as she looked at him, and he ever so slowly came back up, as slowly if not more slowly then she had moments before. As he came up her ran his hands back up her body, and he came up in the fashion that her arms were back around his neck.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione shivered in delight. She couldn't believe the torment that this handsome guy (oh yes she could tell even in the strange lighting he was hot) was causing her! Her eyes widened as he pulled her even closer and she rand her hands over his chest and arms, feeling his muscles, and then put her arms around his neck as her pulled her so close you couldn't have fit a dollar bill in between them. Now it was Hermione's turn to let out a small moan as he pulled her closer.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They were dancing so fiercely now that many people slowed their own dancing and watched in awe of the young couple, and none could deny or replicate the passion and fire between the two.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco finally released the loud moan he had been holding in when the girl who had been dancing with him stood on tiptoe and used her hands to bring his head down as she brought her lips to his. He was so hard and it was the last straw. He jerked her body so that whatever molecule of space had been there before was now gone while they still continued their fierce dancing. Hot sweetness raced from her lips to his, and as he tasted her she ran her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance, which he immediately granted.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione pushed her tongue inside and began to explore the smooth wetness, tasting all she could as she felt him do the same. Not only were their bodies still locked in a fierce dance but their tongues were as well.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Neither was really surprised when the other moaned into their mouth. They knew that they were both extremely turned on and this was escalating it to the highest level. Sparks were flying and fire was racing through their veins as they kissed. They seemed to heat up even more physically as the passion intensified, and each noticed that then other hadn't taken advantage of them, and therefore they each got more respect from the other.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Suddenly the song ended and the bartender announced that it was time to leave because it was 4am. Draco and Hermione had been dancing for a little over 7 hours, and at least 4 of those were just with their stranger partner!

Hermione whispered to her the guy with his arms still around her waist and her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for the dance"

They were the first words the two had spoken to each other this night.

He asked " When will I be able to see you again?''

"I don't know" came the soft reply.

"I know you are a wizard, I don't know how but I know. Give me a strand of your hair and I can give it to my owl. She'll be able to find you. I will owl you when I can come here again."

"Alright" Draco said. He wasn't really surprised that she knew he was a wizard, because he knew she was a witch. He took one long silky hair off his head and tied it around her wrist, not noticing

Sparks were igniting in Hermione as he touched her skin, his hands cool despite the heat, physical and otherwise, that they had been through. She thanked him again, gave him a quick hard kiss, told him goodbye and then they both apparated back to their houses, thinking of the night they just had, the fact that they danced for 7 hours straight, 4 of them with and unknown stranger, and the fact that they shared with that stranger one hot dance.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

heyyy. so? reviews reviews reviews? Pleeease…lol :P ya know the drill, tell me what ya think. i want all the good stuff in your heads. hahaha. Help a first timer out- wow that sounded weird mwahaha :grins:

much love

goldenlioness1102


	3. The Dark Sunrise

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters and such… only the plot. I'll leave the good stuff to jkr.

So, how do you like it so far? I know I know, there's only 2 chapters as of yet. But I'm workin' on it! MILD WARNING: for those of you who can get confused easily, beware of this chapter it might get a little confusing…. sorry!

**Note…** there will be 4 sets of letters going around in this chapter. _Italics_ is for Mystery and _**italic/bold**_ is for Silence while regular font is for Dancing Queen and **bold** is for Dragon King…

special thanks to those that reviewed and to Siren's Voice and Alias mel who have been a great help to me!

But on with the story… Hope ya like

Chapter 3- The Dark Sunrise

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **(August 9)** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Hey, how are you? Sorry I didn't answer your last letter sooner. I had to go out and get some work done. You go to Hogwarts? Oh, so do I! What classes are you going to be taking? I love school, well, actually, I think I mean that I love learning. I also love to read. Right now I'm reading one of my favorite books called "The Call of the Siren." I absolutely love it. What do you like to do in your spare time… you know, hobbies?_

_Write back soon,_

_Mystery_

Hello. Wow, I just have to say… about last night… that was… amazing. How did you learn how to dance so well? I've never met anyone that's been able to dance like me before, I mean as well as I can, and you just… did. Do write back soon.

Dancing Queen

Hermione carefully folded and sealed both of these letters and gave Silence's to Moon, who took of into the night. She then wrapped the hair she had gotten from the guy in the club around the second letter and put it on her desk, while she stared off into the bright full moon.

Draco looked up from his desk when he heard an owl come swishing in and drop a letter on his desk. It was from Mystery. He opened it excitedly and read it before he began a reply.

_**Hey love, what's going on? It's no problem, I'm just glad you wrote me back. You go to Hogwarts too? Awesome! We'll be able to see each other soon then, we start back September 1. My classes… hmm well I don't know all of them but I definitely know Advanced Potions, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Advanced Herbology. You love learning too? Thank god! None of my friends like learning they are all idiotic and they just learn the least they need and then most of the time forget it when they're done. Hmm… I don't think I've heard of that book… But I do tend to read a lot of fantasy, which amuses me, because we **_**are**_** wizards and witches! **_

_**In my spare time I play Quidditch, work out, and I dance some as well. What about you? Your hobbies? And classes?**_

_**Silence**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **(August 11)** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Oh, you're right, only 32 days left till school starts. We'll have to arrange a meeting time soon after we get there then, won't we? What a coincidence! I'm taking all those classes too! This is so wonderful and yet creepy at the same time. It is kind of funny that we like fantasy books, and, yes, they're definitely my favorites. My spare time? I mostly like to read, and I like to dance and listen to music, all different kinds. Especially, well, I do have to admit this, but I like Antha Stellera. She's a horrible singer, and such a tramp, but I can't help it._

_I have to go run and get some stuff_

_Mystery_

Suddenly an owl came swooping quickly in and out so fast he couldn't see it, but when he looked there was a letter on his bed, and it had his hair around it!

"It must be that girl from the club!"

He opened the letter, read, and smirked. I mean, who DOESN'T like something about him? he thought to himself.

**You were really impressed by my dancing then weren't you? Yeah, I ****love**** to dance, and I love music, all kinds. Dancing makes me… just let go of all the tension in my life, ya know? Like Antha Stellera's song, " Bewitch me, baby, one more time"… it really is fun to dance to; it has a fantastic tune. Dancing and music can express all different kinds of emotions, and that just suits me I guess. Haha. Do you specialize in any kind of dancing? You were good, I'll give ya that. Do you have a favorite music? **

**Dragon King**

Draco hurriedly signed the letter and sent it off with Midnight to the temptress who he now knew as Dancing Queen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **(August 16)** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione hadn't had the chance to answer any letters in a few days, she had been… occupied. So now she painfully sat down at her desk, patted Moon, and looked at the letters on her desk… wait… _letters_. More then one.

"That means my dance partner had answered me" she whispered, in too much pain to be excited.

She opened the letters. The first was from her friend… "friend" she thought to herself… Silence, and the second was from the guy at the club.

_I can't take it anymore; I have t tell someone... Bloody fucking hell I HATE my uncle! You've asked me before in your first letter what he did… well… I haven't told anyone this, who would I tell?, since the beginning of summer he, he, _::tear blotches on letter::_ …Well you need to get the whole story. Basically, my parents left like the day after I got home, and my uncle Paul has been living here for a few months while I wasn't at school. They left him in charge of me and he, he… HE RAPED ME! He bloody raped me the first week I was home, and he beats me whenever I do something wrong, and he rapes me at least twice a week! _::tear blotches::_ I can't take it anymore. I need help but I have no one to turn to…_

_M__y__s__t__er__y_

Hermione hastily signed the letter as she cried, for she knew of no other way to tell Silence besides just bluntly saying it, and the pain was fresh. Her uncle had not liked that his bed wasn't made just right, and he… (a/n omg prick!)

Moon flew off with the letter as Hermione opened the guy from the club's letter, and what she read made her smile weakly. She carefully placed it next to her as she got parchment and quill to respond.

Hello there. I've never had anyone compliment me on anything, so thank you. I don't specialize in any kind of dancing, I just know all kinds. I love basically any music, from American country to pop and rap and rock, although the last ones are easier to dance to. Haha. I love listening Green Day a lot, but I've never seen them perform. I know they've done a lot in America though. (Pah stupid Americans… they have the worst person to lead them and what happens? Do you realize what a field day the American Ministry is having? Horrible horrible time trying to control the outrage of some of the wizards there... They need some serious help; they do.) Antha Stellera, you say? Now that's amusing. And who doesn't love the Weird Sisters? Wish we had more bands over here, but yeah. I just love music and love dancing, what more can I say.

And sorry I took so long to respond. I had some inopportune things that happened last minute.

DQ

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **(August 17)** oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco had just come out of the shower after a workout. He was dripping wet and of course, as only he would, was admiring himself in his mirror as the water slithered down his toned body. (a/n OMG ::squeals:: hotttnesss :P ::drool:: no nakedness yet girls). He turned and saw a white owl fly into his room and recognized it as Moon, Mystery's owl.

"Moon!" he called to her, she flew to his shoulder and held out her letter.

His eyes widened in horror as he scanned the page…

_**HE DID WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? Bloody hell! I'm gona kill him. His own niece? I'm SO sorry! I wish I could help you! Ugh, I can't believe we still have another month left before school starts… The only thing I can say is that I'll be there for you, and I can't understand your pain, but I do understand pain. My father used to beat me and use the Crucius curse **_(a/n spelling?)_** on me like every day. And he drove my mum insane… literally. She was just admitted to St. Mungo's as a permanent patient. Oh, I do hope you'll be ok, and I'll always be here. We can share our pain, as much as it hurts us.**_

_**Stay strong**_

_**Silence **_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **(August 23) **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hello, I just wanted to know when we might be able to meet at The Green Dragon again. I mean, that dance… that snog… (which **I** did not initiate) was just amazing. I want to see you again, or as much of you as I can in those lights. I do want to see you again. When can you make it to the club?

I wont be able to send you any letter for a little while. There's some stuff I need to take care of.

DQ

Draco turned down the music when the mysterious owl flew threw his gym quick as lightning again and dropped off a letter. He hadn't gotten one from Mystery or Dancing Queen in almost a week, and he was wondering what had happened to them.

It was from Dancing Queen, and he eagerly sat down and replied.

**HEY! I haven't heard from you in forever! What's been goin' on girl? Yeah, I would LOVE to see you again at the club. What do you mean YOU didn't initiate that long snog we had? Hahaha liar. You wanted it **::Draco smirks to himself. He _knows_ that she wanted it as much as he did::** But I would definitely love to go to the club again. I haven't been out since that night. How is Saturday for you? That gives us each an extra day, because its Thursday right now. Think on it love.**

**Later girl**

**DK**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo (August 24) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione hurriedly hid all of her letters as she heard her uncle come up the steps. He burst into her room just as she had sat on her bed with a book open.

She looked up to where her uncle stood, a menacing grin on his face.

"I'm going away for a few days, you pathetic child. I will be home Saturday by midnight; breath a word of this to your parents and next time you won't get away from me alive"

With that her uncle turned fast on his heel and headed back out the door, slamming it hard behind him. Hermione jumped an inch or two not expecting it.

She dropped the book on the ground and lay down wearily on her bed, a small smile played upon her face.

"A few days to myself, no beatings or rapings. Just peace and Silence" She quietly said to herself, trying to contain the happiness that threatened to break out through her voice.

She closed her eyes lightly; sleep soon took her into its wraps.

A knock on the window startled her and she sat bolt right up in bed. Getting to her feet she slowly made her way to the window and was greeted by a black-grey owl.

She opened the window to let him in and he swooped over to her bed and hooted happily, holding out his leg waiting for her to take the parchment that was attached to it.

She gently untied it from his leg and unrolled it. A giddy feeling bubbled in the pit of her stomach as she scanned the content.

"he wants to meet me!" she said excitedly to no one as she jumped up and down on the spot. Quickly she hurried over to her desk and scribbled out a letter.

Dear DK

Tomorrow (a/n Saturday) sounds great! This should be so much fun! I'll see you there around 10ish?

Looking forward to seeing you

DQ

Draco looked up as Midnight flew into his room, shaking off the powder that Draco had covered him in to make him dark grey. He takes the letter from him and says, "At last I'll be able to see the dancing girl that has bewitched my heart."

… And when the sun rose the next morning, she awoke, but her world was dark …

hoorah! thanks to Siren's Voice and Alias mel for helping me with some stuff, and all my reviewers are thanked as well. I would stay but I must go off and study some notes for school stuff… :P

till the next update which should hopefully be soon

goldenlioness


	4. NOTE

Hey everyone!

I'm really sorry I haven't update in like a few months!

It's killing me !

But school has been such an f-ing drag so I am going to try an update soon !

The good thing is that school gets out in 4 weeks, and then I'm gona be spending my whole summer writing and getting a lot done with this fic! I'm so excited! I've been wanting to write for a while but I haven't been able to… ugh… school shit. But yea once school gets out I don't have any plans for the summer so I'm gona spend a lot of my time writing an updating, hopefully 2 or maybe even 3 chapters per month. Depends on how fast my inspiration comes. Lol.

If anyone has any ideas, I'll be glad to take them and Don't worry I ALWAYS give credit 

Thanks for being patient with me and waiting all of you!

I heart you all !   

Tell anyone you know about my story and get them to review if you can, please !

much love to all!

lioness


	5. Cinderella Has Left Her Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot of this story. J.K.R. owns all the characters.

Summary: You know the plot thus far. Hermione is being beaten and raped by her uncle while her oblivious parents are away, Draco is lonely and his mom keeps to herself. They both find a pen pal, if you may, and they both go to a club at one point, dance, and began a second pen pal-ship. (odd wording I know ) What they don't know is that they are writing two sets of letters to the same people, and that their "friend" is also their used-to-be worst enemy.

If you have any ideas feel free to tell me. Improvements and suggestions are welcome, whatever you have to say. I have the main plot ideas for the next few chapters, courtesy of Siren's Voice helping me out when I was really stuck – thanks girl! I couldn't have done it without you!

thanks to my last reviewers from chapters 1-3 too:

Siren's Voice

sexyeyesearching

summerstorm2145

dragonfly-tiger

Sue the Heartbroken

ChevyChick37

aliasmel1

Earthsong05

noxon1

Magicke Moste Evile

NealsChick

Meh-can't-think

justamuggle

Elf17

Hotkat144

dudetts rock

ILoveCheeseyMoments

hgdmforever

shewhodanceswithdragons

Self-Hatred

musicangl07

Prefect Butterfly Blade

shewhodanceswithphoenixes

Read and Review!

On with it now

Chapter 4 –

~ last time ~

Draco looked up as Midnight flew into his room, shaking off the powder that Draco had covered him in to make him dark grey. He takes the letter from him and says, "At last I'll be able to see the dancing girl that has bewitched my heart."

… And when the sun rose the next morning, she awoke, but her world was dark …

~~~CHAPTER 4~~~

"What the hell?"

Hermione woke up early Saturday morning, but it was pitch black in her room.

Her uncle had cut off power to the house.

"Bloody bastard, how the fuck am I sup-"

With a sigh Hermione realized that Paul had cut the power in order to make things as hard as possible on her while she was away. She lit her wand with a combined "lumos" and "maxima" in order to have enough light to light up the whole kitchen and hall way at the same time.

After a quick breakfast, Hermione went to her room and put in some of her favorite dance music. It was still early in the morning, but that's how she liked to wake herself up.

Her body swayed with the rhythm, turned, twisted, flexed, moved with the beat. After she had danced all out to songs like Candy Shop, Drop It Likes Its Hot, Golddigger, Grillz, Hot in Herre, and Lean Back, she finished with I'm in Love With A Stripper.

"Ahhh the joys of pop music," she laughed to herself.

She suddenly paused, an image flashing to mind.

A tall, muscular guy.

Dancing.

The club!

"Oh hells how could I forget?" She scolded herself for the blonde moment, looking at the clock. She realized she had been dancing for almost 5 hours. She had been so lost in the ecstasy of dancing, combined with her freedom –_even without power,_ she thought dryly – that she hadn't paid attention to the time.

She whistled a tune as she got out the clothes she would wear later, laid them on her bed, fed Moon, and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Draco leaned out against the railing of his balcony, stroking Midnight. He was unsure of his thoughts and feelings that had been developing over the recent days for the two witches that had both seemingly caught a place in his heart. The girl he knew as Dancing Queen had completely enspelled him with her flirty, sexy, confident manner. However… Mystery had also burrowed into his heart. He knew what loneliness was and what having no one to talk to felt like, and he knew what a bad family could do to you. But he never in his wildest dreams thought a family member could go so far as to rape one of their own. That enraged him to the point where he wished he knew who she was so that he could go and rescue her from that horrid excuse of an uncle and then kill him. She seemed like an intelligent, caring girl that just needed to find a new start to life. He wished he knew a way to help her.

"What do you think Midnight? What can I do about these two?…"

Midnight hooted quietly in response. Draco looked at his watch and realized he only had a couple of hours until he was supposed to meet Dancing Queen at the club. He sighed with all of the thoughts roaming around in his head weighing heavily upon him, and turned to go back in and begin getting ready for the night.

Hermione hummed to herself as she straightened her long silky hair which she had just finished coloring. Now she had some dark brown, red, and blonde highlights that combined to make her hair a much richer brown than before. She had already put on concealer, powder, and lip gloss. Now she applied mascara, smokey liner, and finally a gold shadow to make her honey eyes pop. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 9:45pm. She was supposed to meet Dragon King at 10:00. She took one last look at herself in her mirror before aparating to the Green Dragon.

Draco looked at his watch. 9:59. He was already inside the club having arrived early because of his eagerness to see Dancing Queen again. The low lights of the club and the pulsing music swirled around him as he leaned up against the bar just inside the door. Right as his watch hit 10:00 he saw her walk through the door. She was stunning. He put an arm out, wrapping it around her and pulling her to him before she knew who it was. She looked up at him and he knew she could tell it was him by the feeling of his body against hers.

"Shall we dance?" He asked her, his voice deep with anticipation.

"I think we might be able to arrange that," she said with a laugh.

He took her hand in his and led her onto the dance floor where they lost themselves in the music and bodies around them.

Hermione was startled when she was grabbed just after walking through the door, but as soon as her hands found a chest she knew it was her Dragon King. She once again wished the lighting was better so that she could actually see what his whole face looked like. No matter. Even though she thought she could trust him she figured it was better that at this point their true identities were kept secret, particularly since if word was leaked out that Hermione Granger came to this club she would be bombarded with the press and probably not able to come here again for a long time.

Dragon King asked her to dance and led her out on the floor. She couldn't have been happier at this moment. She had a strong man behind her, good music around her, and not a care in the world.

As they swayed to the rhythm of the music Draco could help but notice how beautiful this girl was, even in the dim lighting. She was wearing a fitted red shirt that dipped low both in the front and on the back, revealing an ample amount of tanned, smooth skin. She had on dark form-fitted jeans and black high heeled boots that raised her up to just under his chin. He placed his hands on her hips, wrapping his strong fingers around her and pulling her as close as he could. When he began to rub circles on her stomach she inhaled sharply and he chuckled low in his throat.

"Everything alright darling?" he asked.

_Well that little bugger_, she thought. Two could play at that game. When the next deep beat pounded through the speakers she dropped down a little, bumped his ever-hardening…problem… with her ass, and spun around while laughing at him. He growled at her and pulled her back to him so that they were now dancing front to front. She inhaled his spicy cologne like she couldn't get enough of it. He was intoxicating, and not just his smell. He was dressed to impress in a dark silver polo, dark jeans and his hair falling softly in his face.

After dancing for over an hour with her man she couldn't take the tension anymore. The music was rhythmic, sensual, and when combined with the hard muscles of the man dancing with her made her think dirty thoughts. The sweat from the both of them was like an aphrodisiac to her, turning her on even more. She pulled him to the side of the dance floor for a breather where there were couches and tables that were modestly curtained off to give some privacy to those within. When he leaned back against the arm of the couch she couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around him and breathing into his ear.

"I want you so bad right now…But this time, I'M leading the snogging session!"

"Really?" He smirks, raising an eyebrow.

"… So you gonna kiss me or what?" he laughs.

Hermione smirked, giving him her answer; pouncing on him and wrapping her legs around his waist. The momentum of the jump caused Draco to fall back onto the couch, bringing Hermione down on top of him.

She shoved her tongue into the hot, wet cavern that was his mouth, exploring every inch. Their tongues entwined in a fiery dance of passion. Their mouths remained locked in a searing kiss as Draco rolled on top of Hermione.

She braced a hand on his back as her other hand ran through the strands of his silky, silvery-blonde hair. One of his hands was around her tiny waist as the other cupped the back of her head, his fingers twisting in her golden-brown locks. Simultaneously, the hand that he had on her waist moved up to her breasts as his other hand moved down to them. Hermione clung to him as he began to gently feel her ample cleavage, his adept fingers skillfully massaging her breasts.

He continued to explore her bust as his mouth moved away from hers and drifted down her jaw to her neck where he left his mark.

She drew in a shuddery breath. Her lips sought his again, hotter and hungrier the before, and he began to caress her, his hands stroking across the taut flesh of her abdomen. Once again, his kisses left her mouth, leaving her gasping as they trailed in a searing path down to her navel. She arched her back in response and his hands began to slip down, pulling at the zipper on her jeans. His one hand began to slide underneath her lacy panties when she flinched and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry… It's just… I've been hurt before..."

" You don't have to worry." His silver-blue eyes looked into her wary ones, somehow reassuring her.

"You must think I'm stupid."

"No. I don't. I don't know what happened, but you don't have to be scared with me."

She drew in a breath. "Really?"

"Yes. I'll be gentle. I promise." He smiled, then kissed her deeply as he reached inside her panties and his fingers entered her. Her nipples grew in arousal and she grew wet with desire as he began to stroke from within her. She whimpered in pleasure, breathless, and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. His other hand squeezed her left buttock gently. They continued to kiss, his tongue plundering her mouth as she returned his affections. The attraction between them was intense, electrifying, and magnetic.

Hermione tore her mouth from his, this time, and left her own mark on his neck, though she could barely think due to the erotic waves that were jolting through her because of his touch. She felt feverish.

He was no better. This girl, he could not get enough of her. He couldn't taste her lips enough, not touch deep within her enough. He could feel himself become even more firm and erect. He was so hard that it almost hurt to not be within her.

All of the sudden the clock in the room chimed midnight. Hermione stiffened. _My uncle's going to be home at 12:15! I can't imagine what he'll do to me if he comes home and I'm not there! I have to leave._

"I'm really sorry but I have to go." She stammered, the waves of pleasure gently riding down.

"What?" He withdrew his fingers, wiping the juice of her on his jeans.

"I really wish I could stay, but I can't. I'll write to you soon." She pulled her panties up and her jeans, gave him a quick, lustful kiss, then rushed out of the club in a flurry.

_I suppose that it is no mistake. I was about to cum in my pants; that could have been rather shameful. Why was I willing to be gentle with her? Most nights I would've taken what I wanted without caring about the consequences. This girl is something special. And I don't even know her real name._

"It seems," he mused, touching the hickeys on his neck, "that Cinderella has left her mark instead of her shoe."


End file.
